<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Reluctant King by TheImperfectionista</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28901343">The Reluctant King</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheImperfectionista/pseuds/TheImperfectionista'>TheImperfectionista</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Folk of the Air - Holly Black</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Book 2: The Wicked King, Cardan Greenbriar's Tail, Drunkenness, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Light Angst, POV Cardan Greenbriar, Pining, Recreational Drug Use, Spoilers for Book 2: The Wicked King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:21:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28901343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheImperfectionista/pseuds/TheImperfectionista</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The High King of Elfhame, Kingling, King Cardan of Greenbriar, the beautiful King. Whatever the folk of Elfhame call him, the only thing Cardan is sure of is the fact that he is a reluctant ruler.<br/>The Wicked King retelling in Cardan’s POV</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jude Duarte/Cardan Greenbriar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Reluctant King Rules With His Senechal By His Side</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The new High King of Faerie lounges on his throne, his crown resting at an insouciant angle, his long scarlet cloak pinned at his shoulders and sweeping the floor.</p><p>He is very, very drunk.</p><p>He tilts his cabochon-encrusted goblet at the wine bearer for more wormwood liquor. That is when Cardan spots the chestnut hair of Jude, who’s in her black doublet. His grip tightens around his glass and he brings his drink to his lips. The liquor burns his mouth and his throat, enough to stop him from screaming with rage at her.</p><p>It has been almost five months since the mortal - no. The monster tricked him into kneeling before her brother and receiving the crown. A crown he did not wish to wear. A throne he did not wish to inherit. Yet here he was, a pawn in her games. The powerless, yet important King in her little game of strategy.</p><p>If he must play her game as a useless King, a useless King he shall be. He will defy her in any small way he could, play no part in her scheming unless she commands it so.</p><p>He could feel Jude’s presence behind himself, could feel the way she observed him like he was her prey. He wonders if she could see the court enjoying the revelry from above as he does. He wonders whether she enjoys the power that she has over him and everyone in Elfhame.</p><p>“Enjoying yourself?” He asks.</p><p>Her eyes burn with a glistening look of hatred. It fills him with so much joy to see her hate him as much as he does. He smiles at her for the reciprocal feelings.</p><p>“Look at them all, your subjects. A shame, not a one knows who their true ruler is.”</p><p>She looks away from him towards the dancing and twirling bodies. Cardan followed her gaze and spotted her awful twin with Locke. Locke was a fool, he thought. A fool for playing out silly stories when the real horror stories are happening before him.</p><p>A faerie approached who called himself Grimsen and declared he made the crown upon his head. The curse that weighs down on Cardan. He heard about the smith’s exile, oh how he wished he was far away from this court. Far away from her.</p><p>Cardan blinks a few times, as though trying to focus on the petitioner in front of him.<br/>“So you were yourself exiled? Or you chose to leave?” He asked.</p><p>The King pondered the smith’s plea to return to court, waiting to give the right answer. At least waiting for the command he feared to come from Jude. When she first leaned in to whisper commands in his ear, he would think about that time when he was bound to a chair in his brother’s lair and she leant over his face to kiss him.</p><p>He never quite knows whether she is leaning in to command him or to kiss him. Both options terrify him and he hates those moments. Right now, he waits for her to lean in and give him a sign of what to do. He can hear her unmoving, her breathing steady. This was a decision he could make. Perhaps the smith can craft something that can break the captivating spell his Senechal has on him. Or perhaps gift her a bracelet that can chain her murderous hands.</p><p>“Very well,” Cardan says. He makes the smith pledge an oath to him. His tail tightens a little closer to his thigh under his hose, as he waits for Jude to argue against his decision. But it doesn’t come.</p><p>Another petitioner came forward. Spirits have mercy on him, when do the ruling end and the revelry begin? Specifically, when can his Senechal leave him be? It is easier to behave un-Kingly and dismiss everyone without her present. The petitioner, Mother Marrow presents him with a cloth spun into a shimmering colour.</p><p>Cardan leans forward in his throne, the cloth offered was beautiful. In a world surrounded by beauty, Cardan is nevertheless still entranced by the cloth. He listens to the hag describe how it was woven of spider silk and nightmares and how it can turn a sharp blade. He wonders if it was fitting to wear such a marvellous cloth made of nightmares when he lived in his own nightmare. He also wonders whether it can truly protect him from his dear Senechal’s blade, should she ever decide to slice him with hers. The cloth is truly marvellous, both a protection and a testament to his living nightmare.</p><p>“I admit I don’t think I’ve seen its equal,” he admits.</p><p>“Then you accept what I would bestow upon you?” the hag asks, a sly gleam in her eye which Cardan caught. “I am older than your father and your mother. Older than the stones of this palace. As old as the bones of the earth. Though you are the High King. Mother Marrow will have your word.”</p><p>Cardan frowns. An alarm bell is ringing in his head from the way the hag spoke to him like she is trying to force a bargain out of him. He has no intentions of making another bargain for a very very long time.</p><p>“You said gifts, but you have only shown us your marvellous cloth. I am sure the crown would be pleased to have it, were it freely given.” Jude says.</p><p>He appreciates her careful words, a lesson in defusing snares.</p><p>“And who are you to speak for the High King?”</p><p>“I am his seneschal, Mother Marrow.”</p><p>And so much more, thought Cardan.</p><p>The hag turns to him. “And will you let this mortal girl answer for you?”</p><p>He turns toward Jude, to stare at her mortal face, pondering how can a Crown Prince of Elfhame be manipulated by a mortal? She could not wield magic and is vulnerable to disease and ageing. Yet she is unlike any mortal he ever encountered at Hollow Hall. Jude is fierce and seems unafraid of the power faeries usually had over mortals.</p><p>Her soft curved ears were beginning to redden a little. Is she angry at the way Mother Marrow spoke down to her? Or was she angry at the possibility of her control over him being compromised? If it wasn’t for the suspicion of a trap, he would feel sorry for the hag over Jude’s wrath. His body remembers a previous command of hers; that he will do nothing to refuse her command. Perhaps a snare that contradicts her control would be a breaking of his oath.</p><p>“I suppose I shall,” he says finally. “It amuses her to keep me out of trouble.”</p><p>“She’s clever enough,” the hag says, spitting out the words like a curse. “Very well, the cloth is yours, Your Majesty. I give it freely. I give you only that and nothing more.”</p><p>Cardan leans forward, intrigued. Perhaps he’s really into perilous threats. “Oh, tell me the rest. I like tricks and snares. Even ones I was nearly caught in.”</p><p>Mother marrow shifts from one clawed foot to the other, the first sign of nerves she’s displayed. Good, he thought. She should be nervous of the dais, where the fiercest being of Elfhame stands just beside him.<br/>“Very well. An’ had you accepted all I would bestow upon you, you would have found yourself under a geas, allowing you to marry only a weaver of the cloth in my hands. Myself - or my daughter.”</p><p>Cardan’s eyebrows rise, that he wasn’t expecting. He has never considered anyone to want him for marriage. No - he was destined to be alone and unwanted. But he won’t let this hag or anyone else know that. He should feel honoured by the new prestige being the High King makes the folk of Elfhame consider his eligibility now.</p><p>“My lady, you flatter me. I had no idea you were interested.”</p><p>“May you grow into the wisdom of your counsellors.”<br/>“The fervent prayer of many,” he says. “Tell me. Has your daughter made the journey with you?”<br/>“She is here,” the hag says. A girl steps from the crowd to bow low before Cardan. Cardan scrutinised her thoroughly; she is young, with a mass of unbound hair. He noted how her limbs are oddly long and twiglike, unlike Jude’s petite soft frame. But like his dear Senechal, she has a kind of grace. She would have been terribly unhappy married to him, especially when the object of his desires is right next to him.</p><p>“I would make a poor husband,” Cardan says, giving the girl a salacious grin, who appears to shrink down into herself. “But grant me a dance, and I will show you my other talents.” He wasn’t so infatuated with Jude, to not take an opportunity to practice his other known talent called debauchery.</p><p>“Come,” Mother Marrow says to the girl, and grabs her, not particularly gently, by the arm, dragging her into the crowd. Then she looks back at Cardan. “We three will meet again.” He drained the rest of his cup as the mother and daughter walked away. He doubts he will see them again, especially the daughter after his wicked offer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The High King of Elfhame Tells a Story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The gold coin flips from the first knuckle to the other but falls off Cardan’s hand with a clang. Cardan furrows his brows as he picks it up for another try.</p>
<p>“You’re getting the hang of it, Kingling,” the Roach encourages. </p>
<p>The spy’s gold coin dance across his hand then disappears in a sleight of hand and reappears in the other. Cardan continues his somewhat futile practice with the spy. He doesn’t know why he demanded this condition during his negotiation with Jude. But it seemed like an interesting hobby while he lived in his imagined new life far away from the High Court. Now he has found his practice sessions in the Court of Shadows as a welcomed diversion from his new life as the High King puppet. Perhaps one day he can steal something off Jude, he ponders with a gleeful vengeance.</p>
<p>“These are childish tricks,” he says. “When do you teach me how to pick someone’s pockets?”</p>
<p>“Mastery and control of the slightest movements of even small objects such as a coin is the foundation you would need to pick someone’s pockets,” the Roach replies. “Have faith Kingling. You are already a deft hand at dealing cards, this will come to you.”</p>
<p>Cardan reaches for a fresh bottle of wine on the table and pours a glass for his companion and himself. He likes the frankness the spy talked with him and his gentle but firm teaching methods. It is also nice to share a bottle with a fellow connoisseur who’s not prone to grovelling at his feet. Well, he wouldn’t mind a little bit of grovelling from a certain mortal.</p>
<p>“Perhaps the more we drink, the more it appears that coins can dance across my fingers.” <br/>Their glasses clink earnestly and Cardan notices how his companion sips his drink. The spy wishes to remain alert, which makes Cardan want even more for the spy to join him in inebriation. At first, he was terrified of the Faerie who had once served his terrible brother Dain, not sure what sort of horrific torture the Court of Shadows would subject him too, or how they will slowly kill him. </p>
<p>Never had he been more thankful for his charismatic tongue that convinced them to steal the best wine and jewels in the palace. It bought him time and eventually endeared him to the spies. But he still hasn’t quite lost his fear of what they can do. Even though the person they follow has changed, he’s still terrified of the person they answer to.</p>
<p>“Let me tell you a story,” Cardan says, already pouring another glass of wine for them.</p>
<p>“Ah a story,” the Roach sighed. “It has been a long time since someone wants to share a story with me.”</p>
<p>“Once there was a young Princess of the sea who lived in a decadent palace in an underwater kingdom,” he starts. His other hand idly playing with the gold coin that he still held. “She was the youngest of her seven sisters and therefore not many paid her much mind. When the Sea Princess became of age, she was permitted to visit the surface for the first time.”</p>
<p>“I know this story,” the Roach confessed.</p>
<p>Cardan only grins, “Under the cloak of a starry night, she rises to the surface. On this night, she watches a birthday celebration being held on a ship in honour of a handsome prince. His oddly shaped round ears, eyes the colour of mahogany and hair of golden oak. The prince was unlike anyone she has ever met. The merfolk have hair in hues of seaweed and water. Their eyes glimmer like pearls and their ears are merged with their gills. They were a guarded kind, who spoke in riddles and hints. But the prince spoke openly and honestly to his guests on the ship. He danced on his feet to music with an attuned sense of rhythm and skill. The Princess couldn’t help herself but fall in love with the earthen prince. ”</p>
<p>The gold coin flips back and forth between his first knuckles, as he thinks about a mortal a royal can fall in love with. A part of him knows royals like the Sea Princess and himself should not fall in love with beautiful lively mortals.</p>
<p>“But then a violent storm hits, the waves battered the hull and lightning strikes at the mast, sinking the ship. The passengers of the ship feared for their lives, but the prince faced the dark storms with a fierce braveness. He slashed the ropes of small boats and gathered as many people onto them as possible. The Sea Princess watches in horror at the scene of desperation. She has never seen a person act against their own interest like such.”</p>
<p>The Roach looks at him with intense concentration and Cardan continues with the story.</p>
<p>“By the time the prince had saved everyone on board, the ship was sinking fast, diving nose down into the dark waters. He could not save himself from the turbulent clutches. Shocked at the horrendous sight, the Sea Princess saves the prince from drowning, dragging him out of the pulling waves. The current of the water swept them along the coast far away from the main wreckage.”</p>
<p>Cardan takes a moment to gather himself and have some more wine. His fingers flip the gold coin into his palm, rubbing the etching of his crown with the pad of his thumb.</p>
<p>“Eventually she delivers him unconscious to the shore where she found a cave.”</p>
<p>“My King, that is not how the story goes,” the Roach protested. </p>
<p>Cardan’s chest puffs in delight at the surprise he presents to the spy. </p>
<p>“Ah, this is where my telling of the story gets interesting,” he says. “Here, she pulls him out of the water onto the stone floor. She harvests fresh water from the stalactites in the caves with a horned shell. She sings to him as she watches over him for signs of breathing and his warm pulse - that was slow and feeble.”</p>
<p>“Eventually the prince regains consciousness. At first, he was startled to see her in all her splendour. Her enchanting voice, her glimmering eyes of golden ore, and her tail of glorious shimmering scales. But he slowly drank the freshwater from her horned shell and ate the small morsel of seafood she presented to him.” </p>
<p>“In the story I know, the prince does not know the mermaid who saved him.” comments the Roach. </p>
<p>“In this story, the prince eventually gets to know her. He told her that he found her beautiful and in love with her. Once he has recovered and they climbed out of the cave hand in hand. He promised to marry her if she could find a way to join him on his lands and stand beside him as his queen. With a fluttery heart and a long lingering kiss goodbye, the Princess swam back to the depths of the sea.” </p>
<p>“The prince and the princess seem rather foolish. Mortals believe themselves in love too easily.” </p>
<p>“Surely not allow them,” questions Cardan, his mind thinking of a girl with brown curls. She did not love him so easily after a single kiss. Perhaps she’s still in love with her twin’s fiancé. </p>
<p>“I apologise for interrupting your riveting telling of this story. Please continue, my King,” the Roach encourages. The spy drank more wine as he watched Cardan speak.</p>
<p>Cardan brushed aside a stray black curl from his eyes and looked at the coin in his hand. The etching of his face in the gold coin looked at him, as if in wait. Cardan resumes practising flipping the coin from one knuckle to another. </p>
<p>“The Princess returns to her kingdom and searches for any magic which can turn her fins into legs. Eventually, she heard of an exiled Sea Witch who lived in the deepest depths of the dark waters. She ventures down the cliffs of the ocean bed to see the Sea Witch.</p>
<p>At first sight, the Sea Witch threatened to curse and kill the Princess. But the young girl stubbornly stayed and begged the Sea Witch to turn her fins to legs. The Sea Witch warns her such magic will have consequences. To turn her fins to legs will feel like the stabbing of knives and the reduction of her gills will restrict her breathing so much she will lose her ability to sing. </p>
<p>Despite the warnings, the Princess relented. She made a bargain with the Sea Witch. In order to turn her fins into legs, for the price of her tongue, her eyes and her hair. If the Prince did not marry her by the night of the new moon, the Princess will turn to seafoam and forever be lost in the churning waves.”</p>
<p>As he told the story, Cardan has managed to pass the gold coin from his first knuckle down to his third and back.</p>
<p>“Once the Sea Witch cast her spell, the Princess finds herself scrambling for the shore, almost drowned because, without her fins and gills, she could not figure out how to breathe or swim underwater. When she finds herself on the shore near his palace, naked. Servants found her that night under a crescent moon; a mute castaway woman and brought her to the prince. She was washed, dressed and presented to the prince. Despite the excruciating pain each step took, the princess could not have been more excited about reuniting with her prince.”</p>
<p>“Despite your retelling, there’s no happy ending in this is there?” Asks the Roach.</p>
<p>Cardan blinks back innocently. “But the prince has given his word to marry her if she finds a way to join him on his lands.” </p>
<p>“She is a complete fool.”</p>
<p>“We know the prince to be of a good character, who will save an entire vessel before his own life. Why would his word not matter?” </p>
<p>The Roach grinned knowingly at Cardan and refilled both their cups. “Because my King, we know that mortals can lie and they do often.”</p>
<p>Indeed they do, thought Cardan. </p>
<p>“Would you like to hear the end of this seemingly sad tale?” He asked.</p>
<p>“I would be honoured to hear the end of it if you wish to tell it, your Majesty.”</p>
<p>“The prince did not recognise the woman presented before him. However, he was mesmerized by her beauty and grace, even though she is mute. Most of all, he likes to see her dance, and she dances for him despite suffering excruciating pain with every step. Soon, mute Princess becomes the prince's favourite companion and accompanies him on many of his outings—but he does not fall in love with her. When the prince's parents encourage their son to marry the neighbouring princess in an arranged marriage, the prince tells the mute princess he will not because he does not love the woman he has never met. He goes on to say he can only love the young woman who rescued him. It broke the Princess’ heart to not be able to tell him that it was she who rescued him and she has returned to his lands as promised. But she could not tell him such.”</p>
<p>“I know where this is going,” the spy butted in. “There’s a trick, a snare that the Sea Princess will figure out.”</p>
<p>“It turns out the prince’s kingdom was on the brink of war with the neighbouring kingdom. Faced with the possibility of the great suffering of his people and the extinguished chances of him reuniting with the one who saved him from the sea. <br/>The prince cast aside his hopes, and the royal wedding was announced at once.</p>
<p>With only one more circuit of the sun, the new moon was fast approaching. The Sea Princess’ heart breaks. She thought of all that she has sacrificed and of all the pain she has endured for the prince. She despairs, thinking of the death that awaits her, but before dawn, her sisters rise out of the water and bring her a dagger that the Sea Witch has given them in exchange for their long, beautiful hair. If the princess kills the prince and lets his blood drip on her feet, she will become a mermaid once more, all her suffering will end, and she will live out her full life in the ocean with her family.”</p>
<p>“Good for her and her sisters to kill the man,” the Roach adds. “She deserved better than to have her trust betrayed.”</p>
<p>“However, the Sea Princess cannot bring herself to kill her noble prince, and she throws away the dagger. She takes the prince’s hand and leads him to the beach. She ignores the sharp pains in her legs as she runs into the lapping water. Her hands rapidly shed the layers of clothing before diving into the waves. The prince joins her in what he believes to be a delightful spontaneous swim. They swim around each other in the sea just as the sun sets. Her body begins to dissolve into foam and the prince watches with growing horror and realisation who the mute woman he has danced the nights away was. However, it was already too late and she was forever lost to him in the churning waters. To this very day, we can still hear her cries across the calm seas.”</p>
<p>Neither companions spoke for a while, weighed down by the sadness of the story’s ending. Cardan stops the flipping of the gold coin and grips it tightly in his hand. He wonders whether the prince truly knew the pain and misery his actions had caused. He wonders whether Jude understood how her betrayal of his trust still hurts to this day and she ruined his chance of some form of happiness far away from court.</p>
<p>The Roach speaks before he could. “Despite your great reputation for revelry and merriment, you have a taste for misery, your Majesty.”</p>
<p>Cardan grimly smiles back and drains his cup. The door opens and they watch Jude enter the lair. Cardan notices the dark circles under her eyes, her hair has been hastily tied back and the same black doublet she wore most days.<br/>Cardan hopes he did not look surprised to see her as he had felt. It was late in the night and it seems like she had the same idea as he did - to sneak into the Court of Shadows to hide from the rest of Elfhame.</p>
<p>“The Queen has arrived,” a delighted Roach says. “Have you come to share a cup with us?”</p>
<p>Cardan tries to not flinch at the code name the spies gave Jude. It hit too close to the truth. A truth nobody knows. He stares brazenly at her sharp eyes and hopes she doesn’t see his nervousness. But her gaze moves quickly away from him.</p>
<p>“I’m waiting for the Bomb. Are there any messages for me?” </p>
<p>“We have heard nothing from her yet. Will you join us while we wait?” Invites the Roach.</p>
<p>Cardan looks down at his cup, trying to not let his feelings show. He does not want Jude to see how much he doesn’t want her there and how much he wants her to stay.</p>
<p>“Actually,” she says. “Would the King allow me a private audience with him?” </p>
<p>Cardan stood up with a sigh, trying to act unbothered when his whole body was alert and tense. He wants to say something mocking and deny her. But faeries cannot lie.<br/>“I suppose I can be,” he finally replies.</p>
<p>Jude walks towards the back door and opens it. When Cardan follows, he finds himself in the same room where she had him bound. The same room where she kissed him. The same room that inspired the new nightmare which haunts him every night. He wants to laugh out loud at his ridiculous feelings.</p>
<p>Once the door was firmly shut behind him, Jude turns towards him. Cardan could see a hard glint in her eyes, which comforted him to know. Better to know outright that she’s angry at him than for her to look at him kindly and lie to him.</p>
<p>“You need to be present at living council meetings and in a sober state.”</p>
<p>Cardan couldn't suppress his laughter this time. It wasn’t a command, but Jude’s wishes were very clear.</p>
<p>“I was present at the meeting last week and I wasn’t too drunk.”</p>
<p>“You were at the meeting after a few weeks' absences and you smelled of wine.”</p>
<p>“Well, I didn’t say I wasn’t drunk.” He smirked at her with his rebuttal. He cannot lie, but he can be clever with his words.</p>
<p>“Besides, you do not need me present at these meetings to rule Elfhame.” </p>
<p>Jude’s deepened frown indicates to her annoyance. “But your court expects you to appear at the throne and these meetings.” </p>
<p>Cardan studies her face carefully. The tightness of her jaw and lips, the wrinkle in the corners of her eyes. He concludes that she is worried, but the exact reason for her worry is unknown to him.</p>
<p>“Is there a reason, my dearest Senechal, why you would be worried about my appearance?”</p>
<p>He watches her gulp, captivated by her delicate neck, an inviting place for kisses or strangling.</p>
<p>“No,” she says, her eyes flicker slightly to the side.</p>
<p>It was amazing to watch her lie. </p>
<p>“I command you to make your presence known at these meetings at least once a week and for any additional meetings when I ask for your attendance, in a physical state where your mind is unaltered by drinks or powders. I command you to listen attentively at these meetings and not divert the discussions at these meetings with instructions of distractions, merriment or debauchery. Nor must you instruct the living council at these meetings on any actions without my approving advice. ” she commands.</p>
<p>His whole body stiffens, the hairs on his tail raised on ends at the magic of her command. The instructions are thorough, leaving him little room to defy her during these meetings.</p>
<p>“Now where is the fun in that?” he teased.</p>
<p>His mind rapidly thinks of any loopholes in her command, can he bring guests to the meetings? Or perhaps pull his murderous Senechal in his lap and kiss her in front of the living council? Based on the fact that she was the one who initiated their first kiss those few months ago, there’s one way of telling whether she would kiss him back or stab him if he tries for another kiss.</p>
<p>Jude glares daggers at him in response. He supposes he won’t be finding out what would happen. Ideas like those should not be entertained. For they are terrible, terrible ideas.</p>
<p>“Very well,” he says as he reaches out for one of her calloused hands. “Your wishes would be granted.”</p>
<p>He watched with glowing satisfaction as her eyes widened when he brought her hand to his lips. Placing a gentle brush of his lips across her skin, watching her become fixated at his action. Perhaps a bit of charm can’t go too awry. You can’t break a heart of stone when it is already broken.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I can’t imagine faeries having intimate conversations about themselves with each other. So that’s why I’ve taken inspiration from Cardan and Aslog. Using stories stories as a way of sharing a truth, something Cardan might want to share with the Roach. </p>
<p>I’m thankful for all the kudos and comments that has encouraged me to continue with this. <br/>Special thanks to Tridogmom who beta for me. If you want to read all the rare pairs in the Harry Potter fandom, she is the writer for you! Any additional mistakes in this story are entirely my own.<br/>Additional blessings and gratitude to Holly Black for birthing incredible characters within fascinatingly scary worlds. </p>
<p>If you have a particular scene you want to read, please let me know either here on Tumblr.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you have stumbled on this. Thank you for reading my first Folk of the Air fanfic!<br/>I felt compelled to write some of it because I need more Cardan in my life. I hope sharing this can give you a little bit more of him too.<br/>Apologies for the mistakes. This was beta’d by Grammarly and if you do spot anything, I welcome messages which I will act upon.</p><p>Thanks again for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>